board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)KOS-MOS vs (14)Dunban vs (23)Vincent Valentine 2013
Results Round One Sunday, July 14th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis In retrospect, the writing was on the wall for Mewtwo > Vincent during this match. But we had no way of knowing that at the time, so this performance was chalked up to all three characters being JRPG types. Be that as it may, and even with this match destined to be predictable, this was a very bad match for Vincent. Like Barret earlier in round 1, Vincent failed the eye test despite breaking 50% in the poll. Like Barret, Vincent was doing very badly early but rode the FF7 day vote to a percentage recovery later. Like Barret, excuses were made for Vincent. And like Barret, there was some serious FF7 decline going on here. I know stats for fourways are for entertainment only, but KOS-MOS's last contest was 2008. In 2008, Vincent was projected to score 71% on KOS-MOS. In 2013, five years later, he gets 60%. There is no amount of hindsight wizardry that can possibly defend that. When I originally made my Sonic > Vincent > Bowser, my logic was FF7 decline. Why people thought Vincent would be immune is something I'll never understand. I just didn't realize it would decline this much. FF7 across the board completely flopped this contest. Oh and as a complete aside, Adventure in 2004 was our total votes futility record for years. Seeing Dunban only score 3233 and still break 10% was kind of funny. Zen's (Late) Analysis Once upon a time Vincent/Kerrigan was a highly debated match, then he quadrupled her, and everybody laughed. Now it's 2018 and if Vincent/Kerrigan happened again it would be a highly debated match because lawd look at those votals Here's Vincent Valentine who was once thought to be a Noble Nine-breaking monster not being able to double KOS-MOS. And damn, look at his match pic! It's dope as hell! Not that it mattered much because most people just voted from the results page anyway. Picsmithing is a dying art. RIP. Speaking of pics, look how anime KOS-MOS is in her pic. She just looks straight out of Evangelion. Dunban looks pretty good. Wait, who? Here comes Dunban from Xenoblade, a game I played for 20 hours, then the game froze and I realized I hadn't saved in 5. So I never touched it again. Dunban was cool but he was one of those party members that was an early-game badass that eventually left and you wouldn't get him back 'til later. I remember I played the game after this contest and I was shocked that he managed to make the field as a 14 seed (versus Vincent's 23, go figure) despite barely being in the game. But I never did beat Xenoblade, which is a shame because it was great. Took me forever to find a copy too, fuck GameStop for charging $90 for it. Anyway yeah FFVII is pee pee poo poo now Category:2013 Contest Matches